Friends Till the End… So They Say
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: One-Shot. Dr. Horrible tries to travel back in time to stop himself from joining the E.L.E, until his best friend does something that he immediately regrets, causing him to fix the past instead. (Just a little idea I had.)


**No one belongs to me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was almost finished. His machine was almost complete! All he needed was to flip the switch to turn it on. Billy just stared at the large, metal ring before him in awe. He was so close of seeing her again, so close of being with her again and stop this madness from ever happening. Dr. Horrible slid his googles on his forehead, still taking all of it in. If he changed the past, this would never had happened. Heck, he didn't even know if he was even going to end up with Penny or not. If he didn't then it was all for nothing, but at least she would still be alive. That counted… right? The young man turned to the computer beside him and typed in the date. Just as he was about to flip the switch, the door opened. The inventor turned around, looking into the face of his dampened friend. "Moist."

His best friend and henchman looked at him with dullness with his hands in his jacket pockets. "So this is the time machine, huh?"

Billy glanced at it with a smile. "Yeah. I can save her, Moist. Penny is going to live." He spun around to face his creation. "I'm going to save Penny."

"Uh, there's one problem, pal…"

He turned back to his friend with wonder. "What is that?"

"The E.L.E knows what you are trying to do and they won't let you."

He smirked at that. "Pssh. As if that matters. This would never happen when I change the past."

"That's the thing. You won't."

He arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Moist took a deep breath, then drew a handgun from his pocket, loosely aiming at him. "I have no choice."

Billy took a step back, horrified. "Moist. What are you doing?"

"Stopping you. It was either my life or yours and I don't want to die for you."

The inventor gave a small swallow with an uneasy smirk. "But we're friends and I can fix this. All I have to do is flip the switch and this will never happen."

"I'm sorry, pal, but orders are orders."

His eye grew large in horror, not believing what he was hearing. His best friend and trusted henchman was ordered to kill him? He understood orders are orders, but this is madness! All of this was! "Moist, please. Just let me fix this. I can–"

There was a bang and crippling pain flooded Billy's body as he clenched his chest, warm blood staining his already crimson coat. Tears filled his eyes as he found himself going down, falling on his back. He wanted his best friend to rush to his side, not wanting to die alone, not wanting to believe that his best friend had shot him, but he didn't have time to think as his heart was stopping.

* * *

Moist watched in horror as his friend fell, hitting the ground. He wanted to run to his side, but it would be pathetic. He just shot him and now he wanted forgiveness? That was terrible! When he didn't see any movement from the doctor, he dropped the gun and gingerly approached him. "Doc?" He choked, seeing the blood seeping through the crimson lab coat. "Billy?" His blue eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. "Pal?" He bowed his head, running his hand through his damp hair. "I killed my best friend?" He choked on a sob. "I murdered my best friend!" Tears started to fill his eyes, trying not to cry, but the shock and horror got the better of him as he staggered away from the body, wanting to throw up.

Then he looked at his friend's invention– his time machine.

 _All I have to do is flip the switch…_

Moist took a deep breath as his eyes locked on the switch. "I hope you're right," he murmured. He quickly checked the date, flipped the switch, and the machine started to loudly hum as a portal opened before him with electricity sparking inside and outside. He glanced at the computer screen that started to flicker a countdown from one minute. "I'm going to fix this," he promised, getting ready to jump. Holding his breath, he leapt through the portal and appeared in a familiar apartment.

"Ah!" Billy yelped as he urned around in the kitchen, dressed in casual clothes, eyes wide. "Moist. Where, uh… Where did you come from?" He glanced around the room.

"Did you send in the application to the E.L.E yet?" he blurted, not planning on what to say with his eyes large. Billy was alive. Standing before him! His invention worked!

"Uh, no? I was going to send it today though…"

 _Perfect timing, Billy,_ he praised his friend in the future. "Don't do it."

Billy arched a brow, confused.

"Listen. I'm from the future. Don't join the League. Don't become evil. It's Penny. She dies and you join the League, then three years from now you regret it and try to change the past."

He blinked. "Penny… dies?"

"You have to talk to her! You have to!" He started to grow desperate. "Don't join the League and talk to Penny!"

"Moist, wha–"

"I don't want to kill my best friend!" Tears started to fill his eyes. "Don't send the letter! Please don't make me kill you again. I don't want to kill you! Please! Don't do it!" He then disappeared.

"Moist!" Billy shouted, mind swirling with confusion and thousands of questions.

Moist… kills him? His own best friend kills him? And Penny dies? Why? Why would she die? How would she die? He honestly didn't want to know…

A knock was on his door, causing him to jump. Shaking his head at his jitteriness, he walked up to the door and opened it to Moist holding his mail.

"I got your mail," his friend smiled, handing it to him. "Did you send the application yet?"

Billy paused, rethinking what his friend from the future had said. Both he and Penny die if he sends that application. He shook his head. "I changed my mind." He smirked. "Instead, I'm going to talk to Penny today."


End file.
